how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-2.123.2.64-20140404025045
This is long but I want people to get where I'm coming from and my take on why the finale sucked. (Plus I need to vent) Do you know what the worst freaking thing is??? The entire week leading up to the final episodes I've been watching reruns, and I just so happened to be on season 3. I was watching sandcastles in the sands and the whole B/R part of it was beautiful of course. And it made me remember how I felt watching the seasons for the first time. As the show progressed season by season, when we finally reached season 8 and barney's proposal, it got me thinking, this show is about how barney and robin are going to get married (and stay together might I add) and ted's going to meet the love of HIS life at THEIR wedding. And it was like a puzzle coming together, that was the beauty of it. Season 9 felt very long to watch, which is what I guess they were aiming for when they did the whole wedding thing. It created tension and build up, and the thought that basically got me (and I'm sure a lot of other fans) through it was that they're GOING TO TIE IT ALL UP correctly at the end. That's justice for fans who've been watching it religiously for years. It was genius. And the most painful thing above all is that the soulmate dying happened to TED of all people, I mean the guy was a hopeless romantic. (By the way I would marry him in a heartbeat, I think a lot of ladies want a sweet Ted Mosby ;-) ) While everyone around him was happy in a relationship, he kept faith. To me, that shows they should have kept the mother alive. It's what he deserved and it's what we wanted him to have, being the protagonist we've spent a lot of time watching. I thought he was telling the story to his kids as a lesson to wait for your soulmate, and his epic journey to finding his very own. And they've shattered that in 40 minutes. Everything I believed. Moments like Ted and Stella's conversation in the car when he said "I'm so sick of waiting" those are scenes that touched our hearts. And the entire time I thought, it's worth watching until the end, they're going to give him what he wants. And barney evolving from a womanizer when he met his true love robin. (Also I watched Do I know you, S4 E1, about barney's feelings. What is the point of all that now?) So in the end I'm saying I feel cheated now. When watching at the time, you (or at least I did) truly believed that it would be B/R and T/M, because that's how they were portrayed, as TRUE LOVE. The IT couple. Breakout moments for me were barney's proposal, and ted listening to klaus's speech at the end of 8x01 about the One. I learned so much from HIMYM about love, I really did, only to have it contradicted at the end. He went backwards, to a ridiculous infatuation and someone unworthy of his love. The best thing I took from this show right until the finale was that it took ted meeting the mother to finally move on from robin. That's how amazing she was to him, so in my mind they should have kept her alive as we wanted to see him happy. I know barney and ted are happy now but I saw them as being at their happiest when they were with robin and Tracy, respectively. So we should have not had that taken away from us. Plus the whole vibe after barney and robins divorce was horrible. Everyone was miserable and I felt sick watching it. Why they did it, I can never and will never understand. Only thing I like was the beautiful meeting under the yellow umbrella. That is love to me, no matter what anyone believes about Ted and robin